


Galactic Expedition

by RyuuSenai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Mitch lived a normal life, free of abnormalities, until one day a strange man approached him. This man claimed he was from a planet far away and that in other time lines, the two men are friends that travel the multiverse together. The pair now keep alien creatures and violent lifeforms in check.





	1. Chapter 1

Mitch bolted through the forest, barely missing each tree. Dead branches and leaves crunched under his sneakers. A toppled tree was laying in his path; he tried desperately to leap over it, but it caught his foot and he tripped. Landing on his chest, the wind was knocked out of him.

 

Crunching footsteps slowly approached him from behind. Still laying on the ground, he turned around. Panting, his heart raced as he watched a shadowed figure tower over him. In a last attempt to call for help, he wailed in terror.

 

A velvety smooth voice with an English accent began to speak, “Pardon me, did you- Stop screaming, it’s just me. Did you happen to see a particularly lonely shadow stalking around?”

 

Mitch seized his screaming. “What?” his voice was raspy from yelling. “Why do you think I was running away? I thought  _ you _ were the shadow monster!” The American’s eyes began to focus on the Brit’s freckled face. He had messy red hair that partially covered his eyes. He wore a medium length beige trench coat with black denim jeans and some sort of combat boots. “Also, who are you?” Mitch inquired, looking the man up and down.

 

The man’s eyes sprung open with realization. “Wait, which universe is this?” Pulling up his sleeve, he looked down at his right forearm. A bracelet at his wrist displayed a holographic screen along his skin. After tapping it a few times, he groaned. “Sorry about that, I switch dimensions so often I can’t hardly remember which one I’m in.” Crossing his arms, he pouted - not at anyone in particular, just sort of at life.

 

Taking a deep breathe, he began to explain, “You see, in some timelines, we are good friends, but I forgot we aren’t friends yet in this one.” Chuckling, he continued, “I am Newton Lang, I travel the multiverse to gather intel for the Fastidious Association of Revel Tirade - also known as FART.”

 

Mitch attempted to stifle his giggles, but they slipped out. The Brit rolled his eyes. “Every time I say that to you, no matter what universe it is, you always laugh!”

 

“Because it’s funny,” the brunet chuckled.

 

“And yet, no matter how many times you laugh at it, I still don’t understand why it’s funny,” Newton grumbled.

 

“What, have you never farted before?” Mitch snickered.

 

“Wait, that’s a thing humans do? I thought it was just an acronym,” the redhead’s ocean blue eyes widened.

 

“Are you not human?” Mitch’s brows furrowed.

 

“No, I am humanoid, but I am not of the human species. I’m an et non hominibus, and I am from the planet Foxtrot Ultra in dimension 42C-Alpha,” Newton disclosed.

 

Mitch just stared at him, one eyebrow raised and his mouth gaping open. “Huh?”

 

“I’m not human, and I’m from really far away,” he paraphrased. “Now, are you sure you don’t know who I am?”

 

Mitch sighed, “I thought the blank stare and confusion would have given it away.”

 

Newton opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. “Run,” he picked up Mitch with little effort; rushing forward, he held the brunet’s hand tightly as to not accidentally leave him behind. Newton made a sharp turn left. A few yards in front of them was a small shed.

 

As they approached the shed, Newton rolled up his sleeve with his free hand. After tapping his forearm a few times, the door to the small building opened and they rushed in. Newton slammed the door closed behind them and locked it once more.

 

The two huffed and panted as the adrenaline in their veins lessened. Newton was leaning against the door, and Mitch sat down with his back against an adjacent wall. “So,” Mitch started, “what do we do now?”

 

“Hide,” Newton uttered, tapping his forearm until a bright light radiated from the bracelet.

 

“How do we hide from a shadow?!” Mitch nearly yelled in frustration.

 

“Very carefully and very quietly,” Newton hissed.

 

The brunet cocked his head. “Can shadows even hear?”

 

Shrugging, Newton said, “I don’t know about most shadows, but this one can.”

 

Mitch shrugged, the fact that a shadow can hear was not the strangest thing to happen to him that day.

 

Newton rolled his sleeve up once more, tapping the screen that was projected onto his skin. After a moment of his fingers dancing along the pale skin, he shoved his hand into his coat pocket. He pulled out a thin disc, buttons neatly organized across its metal. Newton punched in a code by pressing the buttons in a certain sequence. The metal disc then opened up and configured itself into a futuristic-looking gun.

 

Mitch flinched, backing up from Newton. “Relax, I’m not going to shoot you. I’m going to shoot the shadow,” Newton remarked.

 

Mitch tilted his head in confusion, “How do you shoot a shadow?”

 

“Antimatter,” Newton stated. “Entities like shadows can’t be killed with regular matter, so I made this gun that shoots antimatter.” Newton stood up and turned to face the door. With his gun in his left hand, he placed his other hand on the doorknob. “Stay in here, I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

With that, Newton opened the door and ran outside. “Come and get me, you shady bastard!” he yelled. Mitch watched through the open door as Newton scanned the ground around him.

 

Before he could react, Mitch saw the shadow run his way and into the shed. “Hey dude! It’s in here! Help!” he screamed. The obscurity approached Mitch; his heart raced and his breathing became shallow. Scooting back, he saw the shadow approach his feet. Hitting the back wall of the shed, he felt the penumbra grab his foot. Paralyzed in fear, he just watched the entity as it grabbed his other leg.

 

With a bang, a hole was torn into the shadow. A horrid shrieking emanated from the entity as it shriveled into a ball. Newton shot it again and it disappeared. Mitch let his head fall back, allowing it to hit the wooden wall behind him. Catching his breath, he looked at his savior. “I have no idea if I should be grateful that you saved me, or angry that you took so long,” he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding out his right hand, Newton helped Mitch stand up. “Uh, thanks for saving me,” Mitch muttered as he got up.

 

“No problem,” Newton beamed. Rolling up his sleeve, he tapped his arm a couple times, then spoke into the bracelet that displays the screen. “Target has been neutralized. Awaiting next command,” he stated.

 

“Roger that, you are free to start your day off,” the voice that came out of the bracelet was distance and covered by a hefty layer of static.

 

Newton turned to Mitch, grinning widely. “Hear that? I’m off for the day!” the red haired man began to jump up and down in joy. Seizing his joyous actions, he cleared his throat. “Oh, uh, by the way, a day where my boss resides consists of forty two Earth-hours.”

 

“Oh, nice,” Mitch was awkwardly wondering what will happen now.

 

“So, how about you join me in going to my house?” Newton’s cheeks flushed a light pink. He never did get the hang of inviting people over properly.

 

“Why?” Mitch cocked his head, confused by the invitation.

 

“Why? Because I’m sure my residence is  _ very _ different to what you’re used to and I think you might find it fascinating. For example, I have a cat and a -”

 

“Wait how is a cat different that what I’m used to?”

 

“You haven’t seen  _ my _ cat,” Newton chuckled. “I also have lots of gadgets you could check out. I saw you glancing at my Dilettante Insidious Caustic device of Kismet, also known as my DICK!” he proudly proclaimed.

 

“Your what?” Mitch chuckled, attempting to stifle his laughter.

 

Newton pulled out the metal disc he used as a gun earlier. “My DICK,” he repeated, causing Mitch to burst into laughter. The Brit furrowed his brows, thinking for a moment. “Ooh!” he chirped. “I get it now,  _ that’s _ why you’re laughing!” He began to chuckle.

 

“Sure, I’ll go with you. Got nothing better to do today anyway,” Mitch smiled.

 

“Yes!” Newton chirped. “Let’s go!” He grabbed Mitch’s hand, then tapped his arm-screen a couple times. Mitch watched as the world around them dissipated, then reconfigured itself into a large room. Scanning his surroundings, the earthling was met with countless alien devices. “Welcome,” Newton released his grip on the other man’s hand and opened his arms wide, “to my humble abode!”

 

“Jesus, this place looks so cool!” Mitch glanced around the room in awe. He jumped as something rubbed against his leg. “Eep!” Looking down, there was an eight-legged creature next to his feet. It was purple and had no facial features. “What the hell is that?!”

 

“My cat,” Newton stated.

 

“Cats don’t have eight legs!”

 

“Mine does,” the Brit shrugged.

 

The “cat” glanced up at Mitch, then sauntered over to him and continued to rub against his leg. A purr-like sound emanated from it. “Oh no,” Mitch whined, “it’s cute.”

 

“Her name is Purrpurra.” The red haired man shuffled over and picked up Purrpurra. “Who’s a good little feles est? You are!” he purred as he snuggled his face in the violet fur.

 

_ Aww, he’s so adorable, _ Mitch thought.  _ Wait, what did I just think?! I’m not gay! Wait, if he’s an alien, then is it gay . . . or beastiality? ‘Cause he’s not human . . . I am thinking way too into this. _ He shook his head, pulling himself back to reality. Mitch began to wander around the room, observing all the gadgets strewn around the area. He went to pick up what appeared to be a hairbrush, but decided that would be rude. “Hey, what’s this gizmo do?” he called to Newton.

 

The brit put the feles est down, then strolled over to Mitch. “Oh, that? I use that to brush my hair.”

 

Mitch looked up and just blankly stared ahead of himself for a moment, then took a deep breath as he placed his hand on his face. His hand covered the embarrassment he felt for asking such a stupid question.

 

“What’s wrong?” Newton pondered.

 

“I just hate myself, that’s all,” Mitch mumbled as he removed his hand from his face. He then resumed his search around the room for something that would catch his eye. He approached a comfortable-looking chair. It was a recliner and was lined with a soft fabric that was akin to velvet. “Do you mind if I take a seat on this?” he asked Newton.

 

“Not at all, go ahead,” Newton grinned.

 

Plopping himself down onto the cushioned seat, Mitch felt the silken fabric and beamed. “So soft!” he whispered.

 

“You like it?” the red haired man smiled. Mitch nodded his head. “I made the fabric myself. Purrpurra was cold for a few months after that,” he nervously chuckled. “But, uh, it has more functions!” Newton stepped to show Mitch, but tripped over the violet feles est. “Shit!” he squeaked, falling over. After a moment, he landed on a soft figure. Opening his eyes, he found he had fallen onto Mitch and was now laying on top of the brunet. His pelvis was between the American’s legs, and his face just inches from the other’s. His face flushed a bright crimson.

 

Mitch looked down at the warm body laying on him. His face blushed a light pink as he observed the curvatures of the Brit in his arms.  _ Wait, no no no! Alien! Remember, he’s an alien! _ Mitch thought. Newton looked at the American in the eyes, his face completely red.  _ Ah, but he’s just so cute! Am I gay?! _

 

“Uh, sorry about that,” Newton mumbled as he stood up. Clearing his throat, he pointed to the left side of the chair. A control panel was located in the fabric. Pressing a button, Mitch’s feet were raised as the chair reclined.

 

“Chairs do this on Earth as well,” Mitch chuckled.

 

“But do they do this!” Newton punched in a code and a screen emerged from the other side of the chair. It sat perfectly in front of Mitch’s face.

 

“Oh! Fancy!” the brunet tapped the screen a couple times, exploring the functions of the computer. His search was interrupted by a map popping up on the screen, followed by a loud beeping. The map had a flashing dot approaching the center of the screen. “Uh, Newton! Something’s happening!” he hollered over the alarm.

 

The arm that kept the screen in midair creaked as Newton grabbed the computer, pulling it towards himself. After furiously tapping the glass, he angrily sighed. “Shit, they’ve found me.” He turned the siren off, then dashed across the room to grab his satchel.

 

“Who found you?!” Mitch squeaked.

 

“The Beiks,” he stated, stuffing his bag with his futuristic technology.

 

“‘Beaks’?”

 

“No, Beiks. They’re the Tableaux of Intergalactic Tyrants - also known as the TITs,” Newton explained. “They can’t stand the organization I work for, so they’ve been after me for decades.” Mitch got up from the chair, but immediately almost lost his balance. The building shook as loud bangs filled the room. Newton ran over to Mitch, handing him a small rectangular object. “Keep this with you no matter what. It’ll help if we get seperated, or if you get attacked while alone. Come on, we need to get out of here,” he grabbed Mitch’s empty hand and dragged him to a small panel in the corner of the room. Punching in a code, the panel slid to the side and revealed a crawlway. Newton motioned for Mitch to go first, so the American stuffed the rectangular prism into his pocket, then got on all fours and began to crawl. “Just keep going straight, there are no other ways to go.”

 

Mitch nodded and kept heading forward. Newton followed; the panel slid closed behind the Brit as he crawled behind Mitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my original story. I plan on making this into a novel, so I will not post the whole story on here. I hope you enjoy this story as it progresses. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
